


sunshine eyes and desert night drives

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: kintsugi [10]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Demon Seals, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Other, Pact Marks, Praise Kink, Sex on a Car, Size Kink, Verbal Humiliation, car dates that result in sex, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: “It’s a good thing Lucifer didn’t stick around to watch.”“That’s because of you, too.” Mammon shrugs. “He knows ya needed to get out.”“And no one can be injured by either of us in the desert. Yeah, yeah, I already heard it from him.” They let out a dramatic sigh. “He makes us sound like troublemakers or something.”(set sometime after chapter 10 of FLILMM, after Kestral is discovered)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: kintsugi [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669783
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	sunshine eyes and desert night drives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebsrebsrebsrebs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebsrebsrebsrebs/gifts), [justalittlebitwitchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlebitwitchy/gifts).



> For justalittlebitwitchy who initially brought up car sex and for rebsrebsrebsrebs who listened to me flail over these dorks and whose own Mammon inspired mine

Briar’s hair flutters in the faintest of breezes as they breathe in air from the Human Realm. It’s the first time in months that they’ve been to their home realm on anything other than business. Admittedly, an abandoned racetrack in the desert wouldn’t have been their first pick but considering their companion they’re pleased with it.

“I can’t believe Lucifer actually let us go.”

“Ya say that like he’s not willin’ to give ya most things.”

When they turn around Mammon is leaning back against the hood of his car. His sunglasses sit on his nose as he meets their eyes. Beneath the fading sun he looks a whole other shade of dazzling. Even in a simple t-shirt and jeans it’s obvious that he’s far from ordinary. If Briar didn’t know any better, they might mistake him for a mirage.

_Ugg, are you going to be like this the whole time?_

“Shut up,” Briar says pleasantly.

They step forward until they’re toe to toe and tip their head back to smile at him. “Lucifer may be nice to me, but you didn’t have to do this. Thank you.”

His arms drop from his chest so his hands can find the curve of their hips instead. “Yeah, well,” his head ducks as a blush dusts his cheeks. “I’m willin’ to give ya most things too.”

They can’t resist kissing him for that—not that they try. They’re greedy too, and shameless to boot.

If sunshine had a taste it would be Mammon, they think. It’s such a nonsensical thought that they can’t resist laughing.

His hands tighten on their hips as his stance widens. He tugs them closer to deepen the kiss, until their shins bump against the hood. Briar’s hands steady themselves on his shoulders, though they trust him to hold their weight.

They’re not dressed in their normal clothes. They lack their normal heels and wear a simple deep purple sundress, which does little to protect their legs from the rising heat of the car.

Already they’re sweating. Briar’s looking forward to when the sun goes down completely.

“We should get in the car before I start to burn. Believe me, you don’t want to see what a human turns into after a day out in the sun. Things peel and it’s a mess.”

His nose wrinkles at the thought, though his mouth lingers. “I guess.”

They step back to smile up at him. “You’ll have plenty of time to kiss me. I’m not going anywhere.”

_Yet._

**Shut. Up.**

_Hmph._

He reaches into his jean pocket and pulls out a key. “Fine. You can go first while there’s still sunlight.”

They’re so surprised they almost drop it. “I’m sorry, _what_?”

Mammon’s head tilts to the side. “What do ya mean what?”

He’s far too nonchalant for someone who has been telling them all about just how special his cars are since they first brought up a date in the human realm. He’d let them choose which one to take and now they’re left staring at the car in front of them with dawning horror.

 _Demonixis 3000_ is what he’d called it. A car that nearly matches the shade of their dress with shiny silver accents and a body that looks like it was built for racing.

They’d thought it would be fun to see him put it through its paces. It had seemed among the fanciest of his collection, after all.

They hadn’t thought he would expect them to _drive_ it.

“I thought that’s why ya wanted to come out here?” He’s frowning now in obvious confusion. As if he hasn’t just given them control of one of his most prized possessions.

“Mammon,” they say faintly. “I can’t drive.”

Kestral roars with laughter in the back of their head.

“What do ya mean ‘you can’t drive’, the key is in your hand, all you have to do is—”

“Mammon,” they repeat, almost frantic this time. “I can’t. _Drive_.”

He stares at them for a few long moments before realization creeps across his face. His lips part in shock as his eyebrows move up towards his hairline. “Oh,” he says. “ _Oh_.”

Briar’s cheeks flush. They tug nervously at the key ring in their hands and shift their weight from one leg to the other. “I grew up in the city, no one ever taught me how. And I was—I didn’t trust myself with a car back then, regardless.”

They don’t say why. They don’t want to ruin the day—night—before it’s even begun.

He rounds the car and touches a hand to the driver side door. It slides out and to the side smoothly, revealing the leather interior. It’s red and black, which is yet another reason Briar chose it. They’re a sucker for dark vampire vibes.

“Get in.”

Briar gapes at him.

Mammon’s eyes roll as he holds out a hand. “Come here.”

They move on autopilot. His palm is warm against their clammy skin and they realize with a start that their heart is racing in their chest. His free arm loops around their shoulders to pull them into his chest.

“Breathe.”

They suck in a lungful of air that feels too dry on their tongue. When they breathe out it’s shaky.

He squeezes their hand; they squeeze back.

“I don’t want to fuck up your car,” they mumble. “or worse.”

The idea of having so much control over something that has the potential to be so dangerous is terrifying. They don’t want that kind of power. They don’t trust themselves with it.

“Darlin’,” he says gently. “do ya really think I’d let you get hurt?”

“No! That’s not—” Their hands curl into the fabric of his shirt. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I’ll tell you what to do, all ya have to do is listen.” His lips brush against their forehead. “If all ya want to do is drive around in a circle like a turtle, that’s fine. I won’t even make fun of you.”

A laugh bursts free from their throat. “How generous.”

He hums as he pets their hair.

A few more breaths later and Briar feels steadier. They’re still nervous, but there’s a reason they trust Mammon. He would never hurt them.

“Okay. I’ll—try.”

The grin he gives them is blinding. It’s enough to have them sliding into the driver’s seat. The door closes when he taps it and for a long moment they’re left alone, breathing in the scent of leather and staring out at the expanse of empty desert.

A rush of hot air pours in when the passenger side door opens. Mammon drops into the seat before it closes.

“Alright, the seat adjustment is on the dash to the left of your wheel.”

Briar locates the buttons and brings themself closer to the foot pedals. Their feet shift nervously against the floor mat.

“This,” Mammon taps a smooth round button. “is your on and off switch.”

The car comes to life with a low rumble that has them flinching. “Sorry, sorry, I’m okay.” They wave at the dash. “Keep going.”

“This button takes the car out of resting. The wheels will shift into place and the car’ll lift off the ground. The side mirrors will open, too.”

Briar stares at the button as cold air blows against their face. The air conditioner is a welcome reprieve as they reach out with shaking fingers. He catches their hand when the car shifts under them and presses a kiss to their knuckles.

They breathe.

“The transmission is AMT so ya won’t have to do anythin’ special for your first time.” He catches their confused look and squeezes their hand. “Automated Manual Transmission. It means ya can shift gears to go faster.”

“Right.”

Faster.

Once again, they’re reminded that the machine beneath them is capable of speeds they’ve only dreamed of.

“Adjust your mirrors, ya want to be able to see the side and back tire.”

He runs them through the controls for that and helps them determine what’s best for their height. When all is said and done all that’s left for them to do is pull their seatbelt on and grip the wheel.

“She’s responsive so go slow. Step down on the brake and then shift into drive.”

Briar feels nervously around with their foot. “…which one is the brake?”

He hides a smile behind a hand. “The center is the brake and the right is the gas.”

“What about the one on the left?”

“It’s for the clutch on manual. You don’t have to worry about it.”

They nod and try to find the best position for their hands. They’re undecided on what feels natural and eventually give up. Their foot presses down on the brake with more confidence than they feel as they shift the car into drive.

Nothing happens when they lift their foot other than a slight shift; they’re on flat ground and they’ve got no momentum.

Not yet.

Briar feels for the gas. They fit their foot to the shape of it before pressing down in what they think is a light nudge. Immediately the car lurches forward, and they scramble to slam on the brake.

A sharp burst of air leaves Mammon when his chest hits his seatbelt and sends him back into the seat behind him.

“Nope, this was a bad idea, we should switch—”

“Hey.” He reaches over to squeeze the back of their neck. It’s a heavier measure than holding their hand and their body relaxes as he comes into contact with his seal. “You’re fine. She’s responsive so ya just gotta find her sweet spot. You’re good at that.”

A small smile curls Briar’s lips.

_Gross._

“Okay.” They let out a slow breath and turn back to the desert in front of them. Their foot lifts off the brake and finds the gas once more. This time, they barely press down; beneath them the car reacts and begins to move the slightest bit forward.

“Told ya!” Mammon grins like they’ve done something incredible. It has Briar’s cheeks turning red. “There’s no one around so go where ya want. Up the speed whenever you’re ready.”

Under his encouragement they relax, little by little. The dial hovers around 10 MPH while they get used to the shift of the tires against the sand and the twist of the steering wheel. Everything is so painfully smooth it’s easy to forget how wrong things could go.

“How’s it feel, bein’ taught how to drive by THE Mammon?” He leans his arm against the passenger side door and rests his chin on a hand. His lips curl into a loose grin that Briar itches to taste.

“Vaguely less terrifying.” Briar isn’t brave enough to take a hand off the wheel to give him a teasing nudge. They settle for a smile instead. “You’re a good teacher when you put your mind to it.”

His chest puffs out like a particularly pleased bird.

Briar risks going up to 20.

“Do I dare ask how fast you’ll be going when our roles are reversed?”

The smirk on his face is wicked and all the answer they need. Briar laughs as fondness blooms out from their chest like fresh watercolor.

“It’s a good thing Lucifer didn’t stick around to watch.”

“That’s because of you, too.” Mammon shrugs. “He knows ya needed to get out.”

“And no one can be injured by either of us in the desert. Yeah, yeah, I already heard it from him.” They let out a dramatic sigh. “He makes us sound like troublemakers or something.”

“We’re obviously angels.”

Briar doesn’t bother holding back their snicker. They bring the car to a stop. “Baby,” they pull their sunglasses down enough to look at him over the rim. “I’d fall for you.”

Mammon howls with a laughter that’s far too contagious for them not to join in. They manage to put the car into park before they unbuckle their seatbelt to crawl into his lap.

As fancy as his car is it’s not exactly built to be all that spacious. They taste the joy on his lips before they’re forced to lay sideways to save their neck from a nasty angle.

His hand moves over their bound hair as he wets his lips. “Done already?”

“I think if I got comfortable with cars Lucifer would have an aneurism.” They catch his hand and press a kiss to the back of it. “I’m fine with sitting back and marveling at your expertise.”

“I thought you were jokin’ when you said you wanted to see me drive.”

“Me? Joke?” They gasp and touch a hand to their chest. “I’m shocked that you would think such a thing!”

His eyes roll. “Yeah, yeah. You’ve been hangin’ around Asmo too much.”

They wiggle up and back into the driver seat to push the button that opens the doors. “Asmo is my gossip buddy and you’ll pry him out of my cold dead hands.”

They hop out of the car and meet Mammon halfway around the hood. He bends his head to steal a kiss that they’re more than happy to deepen before a distant howl draws Briar’s attention.

“Spooky. Ready to wow me with your need for speed?”

He doesn’t get the joke, but that’s alright. They’re far too enamored by the bright grin on his face.

“I’ll show you exactly what this baby can do!”

They slide into their respective seats, on opposite sides this time. Mammon is far more confidant than Briar had been and wastes little time in adjusting all the settings to his liking. The sun is down enough that Briar can shed their sunglasses; Mammon does the same before the car purrs back to life.

Without the anxiety of being in control, Briar can appreciate the faint vibration under their thighs and the smooth leather of the seats.

“Go gentle, it’s my first time.”

Mammon snorts and revs the engine. “That’s rich, comin’ from you.”

“I think you just called me a slut,” Briar muses. “I only accept terms of endearment in bed.”

“What do ya call the time in the living room then, or in RAD up against the wall, or in Diavolo’s art gallery—”

“I call them good times. Now drive before you expose even more of our sex life to your poor car.”

He shrugs and shifts out of park. “Just remember ya asked for it.”

There’s no lurch when his foot hits the gas, just a steady incline that has Briar’s heart racing. They don’t dare open the windows for fear of all the sand that would get inside, but they can hear the force of the air clawing at the sides of the car.

There’s not much to see in the desert, which leaves their eyes flicking from the track over to Mammon.

A surprised shriek leaves their lips when he twists them into a tight turn, leaving their organs and any common sense behind. They laugh with the adrenaline.

He meets their eyes with a wicked smirk. “Touch yourself.”

“What?”

His tongue traces over one of his fangs; it’s entirely distracting. “Touch yourself while I show ya what she can do. If you’re good, I’ll fuck you on the hood.”

“Road head is an option and you want me to touch myself?” Their legs shift, unsticking from the leather to widen their stance. They draw the hem of their dress up around their hips as their fingers ghost over bare skin. “I’m almost disappointed.”

He jerks the wheel and has them gasping in surprise.

“Yeah,” he drawls as the scent of their growing arousal fills the car. “you seem real disappointed.”

Briar huffs.

Their fingers dip into the slick already wetting their folds. They circle their clit as their free hand tugs one of their breasts out of its confines. They roll the peak of their nipple between their fingers and let out a soft sigh.

“If ya think goin’ slow will make me go easy on ya you’re wrong.”

Briar flashes him an innocent smile; it’s not very convincing with the golden ring of greed around their eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He shifts the clutch and pushes the car faster—enough for Briar to feel it. “They’re clamps in the dash.”

That certainly surprises them.

They lean forward to open the compartment. Sure enough, a set of clamps sit innocently next to a bottle of lube; it’s an obvious reminder of the plug in their ass. An examination of the ends reveal the wicked teeth inset into the toys.

“Someone planned ahead.”

“ _Someone_ should shut their mouth if they plan on gettin’ fucked tonight.”

Well then.

It’s obvious he isn’t in the mood for their normal snark. It makes them want to push to see what he’ll do once he’s snapped, but the desire for a reward is greater. His seal aches sweetly with it.

He’s always been like this. As their first, as their protector, as the one who would never hurt them, it is he above all else who catches at the hidden want inside of them and pulls their desire to be good to the forefront.

Lucifer would surely take a hit to his pride if he knew.

Briar connects the clamps with a soft hiss. The bite of them immediately sinks into their skin and leaves them shifting restlessly against the seat. They hook a finger in the chain that connects them to tug the way they know he would. Their other hand collects more slick to spread over their clit.

“There ya go, such a good slut.” Mammon’s eyes glow with a light that matches their own. “Bet you want my mouth on ya. Bet I could make ya beg for it.”

They don’t argue. They’re willing to give Mammon most things and he knows it; just as they know he would do the same for him.

_You guys are so gross._

“Don’t listen then.”

Mammon raises an eyebrow. “Kes?”

“Kes,” Briar confirms with a soft sigh.

They’d been worried about Mammon handling one of the witches being merged with their soul but Kes, thankfully, had had no part in Mammon’s torment. She and Alice had been entirely unaware of the horrors the rest of their coven had put him through. It was a fact that Briar still felt guilty about.

_I’m going to sleep. Have fun._

Briar yanks on the chain to their clamps and gasps as the thoughts flee their head. It’s a welcome reprieve.

Mammon’s hand settles on their thigh and squeezes. “Okay?”

They smile over at him even as he spreads heat over their skin. They want his fingers inside of them. Want him to replace the clamps with his own teeth until their chest is sore and aching. They want—

A growl rumbles up from his chest as he slams on the brake.

Briar’s seatbelt catches them, though the same can’t be said for their nipples. They cry out when the jostling has their hand jerking in the opposite direction. The clamps tear free and for a moment their existence is nothing but the pain of it. They come back to themself when something hot closes around one of the aching peaks.

Their eyes open to find Mammon stretched out across the console. He unbuckles their seatbelt and pulls them closer, mouth and fingers massaging the ache from their chest.

“Fuck, ‘m sorry.” He sucks lightly. “You drive me insane.”

They lift a shaky hand to run through his hair. “Don’t be sorry,” they finally manage to breathe. “you just made me cum.”

His eyebrows raise. Sure enough, when his hand presses between their thighs it comes back with the evidence of their release.

“You’re filthy. I should’ve known a pain slut like you would have no problems.”

Despite his words, he’s still gentle, still eases them back to their body.

“Did I earn my reward, Mr. Fast and Furious?”

Mammon snorts. “Yeah, c’mere.” The door opens for him and they crawl over the console and into his arms. He snags a blanket from the back before the door closes behind them.

They press kisses into his neck as he lays it out on the hood; a protection from the heat of the engine. “So good to me,” they breathe into his ear.

He shudders. A growl leaves his chest when they bite down on his ear lobe and push their ass into his hand.

“Stand up,” he rasps.

They find their feet when he lowers them to the sand before he spins them. They gasp when they fall forward against the hood, face in the blanket and ass in the air.

His hand makes contact with their bare skin, leaving behind a blooming outline. He massages the sting out of their skin before doing it all over again just to make them moan.

“That’s a good bitch, offerin’ yourself up for me. Ya know your place, don’tcha?”

Briar whines when his hips press forward. The outline of his cock rests against their ass, nothing short of a tease.

“ _Mammon_.”

He shifts, leaving himself naked as his cock springs forward. He ruts against their ass and the plug there, claws dragging through the fabric of their dress. It falls in tatters around them.

“I, _hah_ , liked that dress, you asshole.”

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He’s got the money for it now, without a coven of witches draining him of everything he’s got. He could shower them in riches if they would only let him. “Just let me appreciate seein’ two of my treasures together.”

Briar flushes, as they always do when he calls them that.

His fingers find the plug seated in their ass and pulls it free. They whine when the cooling desert air hits their insides. Their rim is red from the previous abuse of the day, and a small trickle of cum begins to leak down the back of their thigh. He presses it back inside of them.

“Hold it all in like a good bitch, that’s it.” He wets his cock with their slick before he presses forward into their ass.

Briar shudders. They’re already full from where he’d knotted and plugged them earlier in the day. The thought that he’s only going to do it all again has them whimpering their approval.

He moans as his hips meet the swell of their ass, seating himself fully within them. They’re hot and wet around him and the knowledge that it’s due to them already being full of his cum has his hips bucking.

“Mine,” he says as he leans over their back. His teeth find his seal at the back of their neck and sink in.

Briar goes limp beneath him as pleasure wracks their senses. They cum, defenseless against the ecstasy that comes with one of their demons touching their corresponding seals. It’s probably one of their favorite feelings, especially when Mammon is blanketing them from all sides. It leaves them with a feeling of safety even amongst the disarming pleasure.

“Yeah, that’s it, fuck.” His hands curl under them to roll their nipples between his fingers. Their head turns to find his lips as he takes their weight into his arms. “Keep bein’ good for me, Briar, I’ll fill ya up right.”

“ _Please_ ,” they moan. “want you, give me it—”

His knot begins to swell, tugging at their rim with every thrust.

“You can have it,” he promises, tongue flicking out along the indentation of his teeth in their skin. “that’s it, open up for me—”

They gasp as he thrusts forward one last time before the swell of his cock makes it impossible for him to pull out anymore. The spill of his seed rushes to fill them up all over again, joining what already sits inside of them.

They whine at how utterly _hot_ and _right_ it feels.

“Love you,” Briar pants. “fuck, love you so much.”

Mammon shudders. His wings wrap forward around them, keeping them safe from the cool night air. “I love you too,” he says into their neck. “m’ gonna lay us on our sides, okay?”

“Mm, ‘kay.”

They go willingly when he guides them up further on the hood. A soft hiss comes from his lips when it tugs a bit too much on their connection before they settle back against his chest, warm and content once more.

They lay together, trading kisses and affectionate touch as his cock locks them in place. Eventually they trade his knot for a plug and curl up against his chest to stare up at the stars.

“You were right,” they say eventually. “I needed to get away.”

His hand paints a warm line down their back. “I’m your first, it’s my job.”

Briar lets out a soft sound of amusement. “Consider your job well done, then.”

He preens when they press a kiss to his jaw. The stars are in his eyes; he tastes like happiness, light and bubbly.

“My first,” they say to themselves as they press a kiss to the rings on his fingers. “the best first man anyone could ask for.”

His cheeks flush. A crooked smile curls his lips; he’s gotten much better at taking compliments, at least when they’re alone. “Yeah?”

They smile back, soft and slow. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated!
> 
> find me on tumblr @ apassintohell


End file.
